New Chiropteran Hunter United
by TheEagleofChiroptera
Summary: When young Kyoko Usagi awakens from the onyx tomb, not remembering anything of what had happened to her in the Koza disticts of Okinawa she searches, but what she doesn't expect is that during her time in London Alucard Appears! CHAPTER 5 UP
1. Prolouge

In the amidst of the winter night, a young female infant left in the cold to die. Her bright marigold hues would be shimmering as the parents left her in the cold dark obsidian cave. She cried for three days and three lonely nights. She was hungry, but what had not been expected are a young female mage and, a young male vampire, they were in love. And when they saw the infant they took her in as their own. The young child's name was Kyoko Usagi.

Kyoko learned the ways of a mage proud and true, though she needed blood to survive. She fed from several people but never turned them. They all ended up like monsters. So she killed them.

She had a friend that always was at her side, Kiba, a nobleman of the Oniwura family. She cherished their friendship dearly. When a storm came they tried to reach home, but he slipped off the cliffs, she thought he died, and he was, so she though just giving him her blood will let him live. She placed the blood into her mouth, as she would allow him to feed off her lifes blood. It worked, but not in the way she imaged it.

Soon after, Kyoko stopped growing at 14 and was placed into a casket of pure onyx and the parents named her the following race

"Chiroptera"


	2. Le réveil

Chapter 2- The Awakening

A/N: Okay here in this chapter may contain some blood, gore, possibly sexual conduct. Please sit back, read, and enjoy!

_*~*Memory Flashback*~*_

_A figure would be placing her young body into the coffin. And there final words were…_

"_May you find true happiness, our daughter"_

_*~* End of Flashback*~*_

Opening her eyes and resting her hand to her brow, Kyoko age 14, or so she thinks would be getting up to get ready for school. Mr. And Mrs. Smith adopted her, but on her birth certificate her name was Kyoko Usagi. A lot of people call her K.K. Brushing her short black hair, marigold eyes peered into the mirror that was before her. Her lashes were thick were for a tease.

She then got on her red trench coat, and underneath that coat was a black high school uniform. She attended to an academy for the finer arts. Such as Acrobatics, Song, Fencing, French, Mythology, etc. She would be walking to school as she would listen to her I-pod chromatic, listening to Stray……

_Stray! Stray!_

_In the cold breeze that I walk along_

_The memories of generations burn within me_

_Been forever since I cried the pain and sorrow_

_I live and die, proud of my people gaining_

_I'm here standing at the edge_

_Staring up at where the moon should be_

She would arrive in school as she would see her two friends Saaya and Nadazuke, also known as the twins with mysterious eyes, but she didn't seem to mind them at all, of course their bodyguards were there, two males one for each child. She knew they where from Okinawa, Japan, in the Koza district. She would sit down as she would be getting ready to learn but noticed a third male, one with platinum blonde hair, bright, yet mysterious obsidian blue hues that would make her skin crawl. She noticed he looked at her only.

As the day went on Kyoko and her friends would be eating lunch as she would ask them," Who's that man, the one with the platinum blonde hair and those mysterious eyes?"

_Stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Until I fall.._

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_In the white freeze, I never spoke of tears_

_Or opened up to anyone including myself_

_I would like to find a way to open to you_

_Been awhile, don't know if I remember how to_

They would look at him as one replied," That's Kiba Oniwura, he's a well you know what we are and he's like us…but more like our guards, a Chevalier…."

She would blink a bit as she would look at Kiba, he was hansome, goth out, but not bad looking, she loved the way his eyes pierced at the younger females who absolutely adored him. She would roll her eyes as she would hear the school bell rang.

_I'm here waiting on the edge_

_Would I be alright showing myself to you?_

_It's always been so hard to do.._

_Stray!_

_No regrets 'cause I got nothin to lose_

_Ever stray!_

_So I'm gonna live my life as I choose_

_Until I fall..._

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

_Stray! Stray!_

Kyoko would be heading home from school as she would have her short hair blow in the wind, just as she would be walking across the street to her home, a though struck her mind _'Why am I even…or why do I even exist…I have no recollection of my past, or what my biological parents looked like….' _She would continue to have that though striking into her young brain. She would then look around noticing the sky was a little bit darker than normal…

She would dart towards a mysterious aura that she sensed. She knew she was psychic but it wasn't this strong since her mysterious comatose awakening.

A/n: And there you have Chapter 2!


	3. La réunion officielle du chevalier

Chapter 3- The Official Meeting of the Chevalier

A/n: Okay, here in the third chapter will be major blood and sexual views of the human body! **Gasps** but anyway, on with the story!

Kyoko was running towards the mysterious aura that she felt, when she arrived she didn't like what she had seen. Massive fire pit full of flames and people screaming in terror. Her eyes widened as the marigold irises were filling up with tears. She saw beasts everywhere not knowing what was going on.

She saw her mother and father lying on the ground covered in blood, and their intestines out of their torn out bellies. She screamed, as she would run. Running was all she knew, running was what she was going to do, she would hide within the alleyway, scared like a little child that was afraid of the boogeyman. But a shadow, revealed itself. She heard the voice saying…

"Do you remember now?"

_Within the whispering winds she would hear this song…._

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul  
My spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and  
Lead it back... home..._

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become

She would see it was Kiba Oniwura. His eyes looking at her own as she would gulp, she would see that he also had a case on his black…she wondered what it was inside and why he stared at her like that.

"W-Wha…what do you want with me?" she asked

Kiba looked at her, with emotionless eyes he would cut his hand that was in the form of a claw and blood dripped onto her jacket and towards her placid lips. She would then scream,' No!" she would run but failed and fell. And when she fell his arms encircled her body as he placed his lips to hers as the blood was filled in his mouth as he fed her his blood. To make her remember….and he spoke

"Kyoko…..you must fight now"

_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life_

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
Bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
Before I come undone  
(Save me)  
Save me from the nothing I've become  


She would have her marigold hues instantly glow like a madman's glare. She would speak only one single word

"Sword"

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life__  
_


	4. La réunion

Chapter 4- The Meeting

_Wind blows in the air as her eyes glowed, the yellow tinted hues that made the Chiropterans shiver and growl in fear. She looked at Kiba as she said one word_

_"Sword........."_

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I noticed your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here_

_And it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

She would be glaring at the Chiropterans as she would run at one with her blood in the blade as if she knew what she was doing, seeing two others like her fighting the others she didn't hold back she would be ripping the Chiroptera to shreds, her sword lashed into its shoulder as blood spewed everywhere. The beast would be roaring in pain, as it tried to slash at her. She backflipped as her body was looking alot healthier and her memories were flashing in and out but she saw a gunshot, she would growl lowly as she would turn her head looking at the male wearing a clad trench coat, a wide brim hat that looked so much like a fedora. And all she saw was a evil looking grin.

"What a beautiful night, the kind of night that makes me want to have a bite to drink" and a laughter rose from the mysterious man.

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush_

_Crush, crush_

_(Two, three, four!)_

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone_

_Just the one two of us who's counting on_

_That never happens_

_I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than this_

Kyoko would be looking at the male in the red clad coat, and the red and pink headed fedora. She would have the growl under her breath as she gripped the sword in her hand. She would have herself very easily prepared for battle. But just before she could even fight, her eyes were back to normal and she snapped out of it, seeing blood on her face and hands and on the sword she had been carrying. She screamed and went into the state of unconsciousness.

Kiba had caught her, as he would look at the male, he knew who exactly it was. IT was an OLD friend of theirs and he spoke.

"Its been far too long, Alucard, No-Life-King"

The vampire smirked as he spoke," Indeed Kiba Oniwura, Kyoko's Chevalier." With his twisted sadistic grin he would comply with such a hyperacid attitude.

Kiba carried Kyoko with Alucard and meeting his no good fledgling, Seras Victoria. Who happened to be a red-blonde female wearing a neon yellow looking uniform that made her breast look extremely huge! As, they arrived at the Hellsing Compound. The other two Chevalier were there with their mistresses, or Queens. Kiba would look seeing them as he growled, he didn't like them too much cause they had harassed Kyoko in the past. Kiba was a serious type of man who didn't complain about anything. The other two were the same but had a 'sense of humor'

The Chevalier, Dai, and his accomplice Noboru, looked at each other as their Queens, Hotaru and Haruka were talking with Sir Integral Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing about Kyoko's condition and what happened in Koza, at Okinawa City.

_If you want to play it like a game_

_Well, come on, come on, let's play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies_

A:N// okay here is Chapter 4 you now just get introduced to Alucard, Seras and now know the names of the Chevalier that are accompanying their masters Hotaru and Haruka.


End file.
